Say Less Part 2 of 9
by Uzumaki-Rebellion
Summary: Erik Stevens finds himself mixed up with three women and dealing with an upset wanna-be-boyfriend of one of his hook-ups. His Spring Break from M.I.T. is getting a little more complicated...


"_**Pink like the lips around your, maybe**__**  
**__**Pink like the skin that's under, baby**__**  
**__**Pink where it's deepest inside, crazy**__**  
**__**Pink beyond forest and thighs**__**  
**__**Pink like the secrets you hide, maybe**__**  
**__**Pink like the lid of your eye, baby**__**  
**__**Pink is where all of it starts, crazy**__**  
**__**Pink like the halls of your heart…"**_

_**Janelle Monae – **_**"Pynk"**

Renata could hear her own heart thudding loudly on the twin bed. She crammed the pillow against her mouth hoping Erik would go away. He knocked again.

"Renata," he said a little more forcefully.

She pulled up her panties and fixed her shorts grabbing some melon scented wet wipes she had on the nightstand to wipe her fingers. The rich smell of her sex was filling her own nostrils and she hoped he wouldn't notice the flushed look on her face or the perspiration rolling across her forehead.

What could she say to him? Sorry I saw you getting some amazing fellatio? Where they grow that at? Oops?

She took a deep breath and pushed off from the bed.

The whites of his eyes were almost burgundy and the dank smell of weed wafting from his shirt hit her hard. She wanted to smoke so bad. He was only a few inches taller than her so she allowed her gaze to focus on his lips.

"Shawn said you were looking for me," he said.

What?

Maybe he didn't see her after all. Maybe in her paranoid state, she thought that she had been revealed as an accidental voyeur. Maybe he didn't hear her masturbating with the image of his fat dick on her mind. He looked so high at that moment. Run with it.

"Uh, yeah…I just wanted to ask you about Tony Stark. Maybe you had some tips for me to get through my live chat?"

He nodded slightly and stroked his chin.

"Let's go upstairs. It's hot as fuck down here," he said.

"Give me a minute," she said.

He stepped away from her door and she closed it, quickly digging in her suitcase for new underwear. She ran a wet wipe between her legs and tossed it in the trash.

She followed Erik up the stairs trying with little success to not stare at his ass. But turn about was fair play since he did look at hers first albeit to check out the logo on her gear. He led her up to the top floor deck and they sat around the outdoor dining table. He pulled out another blunt and lit it up, taking two puffs and holding it out to her.

"No thank you. I have to stay clean in case I get this job—"

"Stark doesn't do drug testing unless you fuck up on the job."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. He knows some of the best ideas come from altered mind states, so he doesn't trip unless you trip while on his clock. Heard it from the man's mouth myself."

"You did meet him…what was he like for you?"

"Chill. I think he smokes a little sumthin' sumthin' myself when he's alone. Arrogant. Likes to think he's the smartest man in the room even when he's not. But he likes people."

"Did you like him?"

"I wasn't there to meet friends or influence anybody if that's what you're asking. I couldn't see myself hangin' with him for beers or nothin' like that after work. I can tell you this, he loves smart women. Here hold this for a sec," he said handing the blunt to her. She took it and he pulled out his cell from a back pocket. He scrolled through his files and then held it out to her taking his weed back.

She looked at his phone.

Pictures of Erik and Tony Stark. Erik's hair was cut short and he had a faint mustache. Renata slid her fingers across the screen to view more pictures.

"Smart women?" she said.

"Yep. You made it this far within the hiring process. He looks at every applicant's CV himself, and if you have something he wants, he's going to check you out big time and bring you into the fold. And if you fine and smart, he's really peeping you. See that girl there?"

He pointed to a golden-brown cutie leaning against Erik in the picture. Stark was standing behind them with a big grin on his face his arms thrown around both their shoulders.

"He was feeling that girl real hard. She was a fucking Einstein, and a straight-up B-more knuck if you buck shawty. Stanford Grad. She would flip them braids and kick mad science to his ass and he ate that shit up. Nose wide open. I think he was bangin' her, to be honest."

"Isn't he married or something?"

"Nah. Players play."

Tony Stark with a Black woman from Baltimore? Erik had to be really high.

"I'm telling you. Tony Stark likes Black women. And he like 'em thick too."

He flipped through more photos and showed her a picture of another Black woman with dark russet brown skin and short twists in her hair. A big girl. Erik was there with her and Stark, all three wearing swimsuits and standing on what looked to be a yacht.

"She was a big fine that came late to the program. Stark used to almost break his neck trying to talk to her every time he came through to talk to us. He liked having these weekly meet-ups to check in with interns and spent half his time staring at her and trying to pick her brain. I took her out one time and this nigga moved her to another division."

Renata chuckled, but she stared at the woman again. She was voluptuous. Gorgeous. Melanin poppin'. And Erik went out with her? Plus, Stark was checking for her too? Renata shook her head.

"On God. I see you shaking your head. Betcha he was checking you out when you first met him. Probably looked at your nametag or something and said your name all slow. Complimented you…tried to make you laugh…"

Renata felt her face get warm. Erik sat back and took a long drag from his weed. He let the smoke curl out from his plush lips.

"Don't worry, Ma. He's not a creep or nothin'. He respects women. But he's a man too. And you are his trifecta. Smart, Black, and hella thick in all the right places. Believe that."

Her hand slid across the table toward his hand and he gave her the blunt.

"Okay, I see you," he chuckled as she let the smoke curl down in her lungs. It was quality herb and she was appreciative. She sat back on the dining chair, lifting up one of her legs and letting her foot sit on the seat, her shorts riding up her thighs. His eyes noticed. She handed the weed back to him.

"So my live chat…?"

"Don't blow smoke up their ass. You gotta sell you. Act like you don't need them, that they are lucky to have you even talking to them. Clearly, your background and experience are a perfect fit for them or else they wouldn't waste time on you. Check it: they already know who they want. There are probably only about three other people they are looking at for the live chat. There ain't no final interview. This is it. What they are looking for now is to see if they want to be in the same room with you for hours. Are you that cool chick they want to hang with? Does your shine make them shine too? Let them know they would be fucking stupid to not start talking salary with you after the live chat—"

She started laughing.

"I see you laughing but I'm realer than a heart attack."

"Tell me why you didn't want to work for him?"

"I'm destined for bigger and better things, baby."

_Baby._

She felt her pinky toe curl up when he said that. His eyes were so focused on her.

"What's better than Stark Industries?"

"Renata, sometimes a man is so poor that all he has is money. Stark ain't nobody to emulate. It's cool that you want to work for him, you would be spit shining his ass for public consumption and acceptance. It's a job and somebody gotta do it. But don't think you can't go any higher without him."

That hit her some kinda way. They watched one another and smoked the blunt until it was gone. She felt her mind getting loosey-goosey and her body was feeling hot and sensuous from the overly warm evening air. Moonlight was hitting Erik's face and his eyes were cocksure and the confidence of his words made her relax.

"I still have to work on my presentation for the next day or two to fine tune it. Do you mind letting me practice on you?"

"Whenever you're ready. I'll give you my email later and you can shoot me your CV tomorrow. I'll look it over so I'll know what to throw at you."

"Thanks. Thanks for taking the time to help. This is supposed to be your vacation and I'm trying to steal your time."

"I don't mind. Stark needs expertise. Who better than a Black woman with the skills?"

His eyes looked like he wanted to tell her something else, something vital about Stark, but the look passed over his face and he was leaning forward in his seat.

"What's the deal with you and Mason?"

"The deal?"

"Y'all talkin' or what?"

"We're friends—"

"Tryna get benefits."

"We're close, but nothing ever quite lined up right for us."

"Why not?"

"A lot of things. I live in Dallas. He's in Phoenix. He travels a lot. I travel too little. We're always with other people…"

She was shocked at how much talking she was doing to a man she didn't know. Getting personal so fast. Erik's head was tilted a little, listening to her as his eyes drank her in.

"He doesn't like me," he said.

"What? That's not true."

Erik gave her a look with a smirk on his lips.

"That nigga was hatin' the moment he saw me—"

"Stop, not true at all—"

"Look me in my face and tell me it's not true one more time."

He got up and put his elbows on the table and leaned far over to see her face closer.

She rolled her eyes and put her foot down and leaned in toward him, their eyes fixed on one another.

"Tell me it's not true," he said, his voice taking on a seductive growl.

His face was intoxicating, his eyes tight from the weed. He leaned in closer until their noses almost touched.

"Tell me…"

Her palms were sweating, thoughts of him with Celeste and Dawn flowing in her mind's eye.

"I mean…you just met and haven't even hung out really…"

"He likes you."

Her eyes widened.

"You like him. I'm tryna figure out why no hook-up. Y'all were huggin' like you were ready to smash."

He sat back and Renata felt the sudden rush of empty space without him near her.

"It's him," she said, her voice a near whisper.

Erik sat forward again like he was about to say something, but they were interrupted by Claudette and Dawn.

"Hey, why are you guys up here? We're about to play Cards Against Humanity," Claudette said. Dawn didn't look happy to see Erik alone with Renata, and she could feel it.

"Coming down," Renata said standing up, "thanks for talking to me about Stark."

Erik stood up and stretched his legs. Claudette smiled and grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her back into the dining room inside. Renata went to follow them and Erik reached out and clasped her arm.

"I'ma help Mason make that move on you," he said.

"How?" she asked, genuinely curious. All these years she had been yearning to have him. What could Erik do?

"Watch and see," he said.

###

Renata hadn't laughed that long and hard for some time.

Their Cards Against Humanity game was epic. Everyone participated and their raucous laughter echoed across the lake. Erik was hilarious, always wanting to argue his point, and whenever Renata contradicted him, he would stare at her with a look that had everyone dying of laughter. Her snarky comments directed at him had him cracking up, and she was sorry she had ignored him on the three-hour ride to Buffalo Lake when he first arrived in the van.

When the game was over and it was late, she curled up next to Octavian and Evan on a comfortable lounge couch near the fire they started up in the pit again. Celeste and Erik were talking out on the private dock attached to Soyini's property. They listened to Vera discuss the perils of corporate banking and Renata glanced over to see Mason and Bertrand smoking cigars and playing chess on the bottom deck. Everyone else was scattered doing their own thing. No pressure to do anything or be anywhere. Just how she liked it.

She was tired.

"I'm turning in," she said.

"We'll talk with Erik in the car about what we're going to cook," Octavian called as she waved back at him without looking.

"Goodnight everyone," she said stepping up on the bottom deck.

Mason smiled at her as she walked past.

"See you in the morning," he said.

Why couldn't he just get up and follow her downstairs? There was something there between them, she wasn't imagining things, she could feel it, but he just seemed hesitant. All that shit he kicked to her last year felt sincere and honest. He wanted a woman to be loyal, supportive, accomplished, a good head on her shoulders, a sense of humor, intelligent, and an independent spirit. So many things he told her. His eyes had stared at her with deep focus when he said, "Jackson has what I want."

She heard that and broke up a relationship that was doing okay, not great, but still new enough to be somewhat exciting. She regretted that decision. All the shit he said to her flew in the face of the woman he ended up with right after she left Jackson. But here they were at square one.

She glanced back over toward Erik on the dock and his eyes were on her, watching her near Mason. The weed was making her sleepy.

Back in the basement, she took another shower and rubbed herself down with lavender lotion thinking of the next day itinerary. Shopping in the morning. A group movie viewing in the afternoon. Then time for some work on her live chat presentation. Then more relaxing outside with her friends. More wine and spirits. Good food. Good conversation.

Falling back on her bed she thought of what Erik said about Tony Stark. But then her thoughts turned back to just Erik. She would pump Shawn for info about him when they were all hanging out around the house after the movie.

She dozed a bit until she heard a noise outside her door. She glanced at her watch. Shit. It was three in the morning. She had been knocked out a long time.

She stepped out and saw the shape of Erik's back as he was hunched over someone on the hideaway bed from the light of her little room.

Celeste.

They weren't even under the covers, Celeste was on her back, legs wide open as Erik pumped into her, his firm perfect ass flexing, his fat sack slapping hard against Celeste's ass cheeks. Celeste's pants teased Renata's ears. The grunts coming from Erik let her know that he was in there deep. Damn, he was murdering her shit. Renata was witnessing a live coochie homicide.

Why couldn't they fuck upstairs in the room she wasn't able to have? Where was Dawn-?

The basement toilet flushed and Dawn stepped out butt naked and not even caring that Renata was standing there with a shocked face. He was fucking both of them at the same time. How was this supposed to help her get Mason?

"Do you mind?" Dawn said sauntering past Renata and crawling onto the hideaway bed right next to Erik and Celeste.

Renata took a moment to look over at the couch. Bertrand wasn't there.

"He's fucking the shit out of me!" Celeste cried out clutching Erik's shoulders, her nails clawing the hell out of his skin.

"We have an audience," Dawn said with a slight laugh aimed at Renata.

Erik pulled back from Celeste. Leaning back on his knees he turned to look at her, and all Renata could see was a glistening condom stretched over his heavy erection.

"Shit…Renata…" he said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dawn yelled at him.

Celeste sat up; her face full of contrition.

"Sorry, Renata, we thought you were asleep," said Celeste. Renata saw the perfect round globes of Celeste's breasts dripping with sweat, her big dark nipples erect for Erik's hungry mouth.

Erik peeled the condom off of his length and threw it in the wastebasket near the hideaway. He turned to look at Renata again and his full-frontal nudity was too much for her eyes. The curve of muscles on his arms and legs. The planes of his chest and the definition in his tight stomach.

That thick dick pointed straight at her.

She stepped back into her room and closed the door.

Climbing back on her bed she pulled the covers up over her face.

She heard the shower going on in the restroom. Fighting the urge to touch herself, Renata kept her eyes shut tight hoping she wouldn't hear anything more. Weak in her resolve, her fingers reached up to stroke her own ripe nipples. When she heard loose whimpers escape her lips, she stopped, afraid that he could hear her. She wanted to turn off the overhead light, but she didn't want to move either. Maybe if she stayed quiet, they could both pretend that she didn't see him naked…

She swallowed thickly and tried to think of other things. Mason. Think of Mason. Think of sitting on Mason's beard…

Less than an hour later, Erik was knocking on her door. She opened it.

"Listen—" he said.

"You don't have to say anything Erik. You all are grown. It is Spring Break for adults. If Dawn hadn't slammed the door to the restroom, I probably wouldn't have woken up and interrupted your fun."

Why the fuck was he wearing sweatpants? Gray ones at that. And no goddamn shirt. The utter disrespect to her inability not to stare was astounding. He leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms. His biceps were bulging, reminding her of how she had touched one earlier the day before. He was really just one tall hard muscle of walking seduction. What Renata liked about that the most was that he wasn't even trying to come off that way. He just exuded a quiet confidence that made everyone take notice. When Renata witnessed all her male friends breaking their necks trying to flex and posture just to get Celeste and Dawn to notice them, Erik simply engaged them with intelligent conversation and twelve hours later they were both on their knees swallowing his dick, and she was fingering her own wet folds, calling out his name as if her life depended on it. _Bitch._

She noticed a silver chain with a black ring on it around his neck. Along with some keloid bumps under his collar bone.

"It was fun for you, right?" She let a smile peak on her lips. He visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, it was good…but uh, I didn't quite get to finish…"

His eyes trailed down her figure and read the words on her white t-shirt.

"Is that one of your rules?" he said.

"Rules—"

Oh, snap. He read her shirt out loud. And of course, the fingering of her own nipples had them visibly poked out, pointing at him…

"Don't have sex with a guy who won't eat you out first—"

"Vera gave this to me for my birthday last year," she said.

Her tits were sitting nicely without her bra on. She was also aware that she had no sweats or shorts on. Her teal green panties were revealing a lot to him too. She forgot to pull down her shirt when she stepped off the bed. She saw his lips quirk when he also noticed she had nothing on but sheer silky lace undies. And big thighs all out in the open. Even with cute panties on, she felt like he could openly see how fat and juicy her pussy lips had grown from her playing with her tits while he showered.

"I'll have to remember that," he said, his gaze right on her vulva. He could see she was hairless down there through the panties, and his Adam's apple bobbed a little while his lips poked out a bit like he was imagining his mouth on her. Her clit thumped thinking about it.

"For what?"

His eyes seemed to get bashful all of a sudden. His dimples were poking out in his cute cheeks.

"You better get back to Dawn, she was looking like she needed that work you were giving Celeste," she said.  
"They left already."

"Sorry for being the mood killer."

"Don't worry about it—"

"Oh, I wasn't worried."

His eyes dropped down to her chest again and she saw his lips part a bit. She put her hand on her hip.

"I'ma turn in," he said.

"Okay."

He just stood there looking at her.

"Was there something else you needed?" she asked, feeling like the power dynamic had shifted between them. She became a little bold and stepped closer to him. He bit his bottom lip in a way that was so sexy that she gave out a little sigh and he heard it and smiled.

"Nah, I don't need anything else. Not right now anyway."

"Okay, well, there's lotion in the restroom if you need it," she teased.

"You ain't right," he said.

"Night, Erik."

"Night, Renata."

He turned to leave but pivoted right back to her door.

"Just so you know…I like how you say my name when you cum."

She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Don't be embarrassed, girl."

"You saw me outside too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just going self-implode right now. Nice meeting you."

He laughed at her and then his eyes grew soft.

"Next time, don't be shy. I don't need two when I can have one."

He left her standing there and she listened to him crawl back onto the hideaway bed.

Next time?

Mercy.

###

Breakfast in the lake house was the usual chaotic mix of people eating cold cereal, others trying to cook hot breakfast foods, and the shuffling of bodies trying to use the three bathrooms available. Renata felt lucky, no one else was trying to come downstairs in the basement to invade their space. She grabbed her purse and made sure she had her small notebook with her to write down what she, Erik, and Octavian decided to cook for their dinner night.

She felt comfortable wearing cut-off jean shorts, black Birkenstock sandals, and an old highschool pep rally shirt with her new push up bra. She threw a painter's cap hat on her uncombed hair and bounded up the stairs to find Erik and Octavian. Fuck if it wasn't hot already at nine in the morning.

She found Octavian on the second-floor deck sipping coffee and gazing out at the lake with Niecy. When his eyes saw her, he motioned for her to come stand next to him.

"My God, Shawn has blessed us with this gift that is Erik Stevens," Octavian said.

"Hunty, I should feel ashamed for staring, but I can't help it," Niecy said, her green eyes twinkling.

Renata glanced out over the deck balcony and out toward the private dock where Claudette, Dawn, Celeste, and Soyini were sunbathing nude…with Erik right next to Soyini and Dawn in nothing but his birthday suit too.

All of their swimsuits were piled next to them drying in the early morning heat.

"Well, damn," Terrell said, handing Renata a steaming cup of English Breakfast tea and staring at the nudists on the dock.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Renata said.

"I mean…like…if that is his natural state when he's just…relaxing…" Niecy said.

"He's putting bitches in wheelchairs, clearly," Octavian said.

"Don't I know it," Renata said.

"Excuse me?" Niecy said staring at her. All three of them looked at her.

She couldn't help herself.

"I saw what it looks like when it's…y'know…"

Niecy clawed her arm.

"Wayment, are you two down there in the basement playing show me yours?"

"No!" Renata said.

"You caught him coming out of the shower, right? How does it hang? Left, right?" Octavian asked.

"Dude, you have a man already," Terrell said, his eyes scoping Dawn who he had been trying to corner the night before.

"Shut your mouth….tell us Renata," Octavian said.

"Um, I was going to the bathroom and…"

Terrell's eyes were staring at her. She didn't want to dash his hopes of getting with Dawn.

"…y'know, morning wood. He was on his bed. I wasn't trying to look, it just happened."

"Was he awake?" Niecy asked.

"Yes. And yes it was awkward."

She left it at that, but Octavian knew from her face that there was more to it, but he didn't bug her about it.

"His body is like so symmetrical, and perfect. Like if they finally make the male robotic fuck dolls as good as they make the female ones, then his body and face is what I would want—"

"Robotic fuck dolls?" Mason said walking in on the conversation. He rubbed Renata's back and kissed her cheek.

"Niecy wants Erik to be her robot fucktoy," Terrell said.

Niecy slapped Terrell's arm.

"You women are some freaks up in here. Niecy wants his robot dick up close and personal and Renata saw his real one up close…'" Terrell said.

"What?" Mason said glaring at Renata.

She gulped down some tea.

"It was on accident, he was going to the bathroom," she said.

"It's bound to happen with all three of them down there," Terrell said.

"Bertrand's not down there anymore, he moved to the second-floor couch. He said it was too hot down there for him," Octavian said.

Mason's eyes narrowed and then he glanced at the crew on the dock. Renata stared right with him.

Four beautiful naked women, and a gorgeous naked man toasting their melanin-blessed skin to perfection.

"Do you feel comfortable being down there with him by yourself?" Mason asked Renata.

"I have my own room and he has the hideaway. The basement is huge," she said.

Soyini stood up and began pulling on her bikini top. Erik turned over on his towel to lie on his stomach and Niecy gasped.

"His. Ass. Goddess is good," she said staring at Renata with a smile on her face.

Mason appeared upset.

Renata watched Dawn reach over and hand Erik some sunblock as he rested his head on his folded arms. He shook his head and Dawn put the bottle down and just stared at him.

Renata could feel Mason's eyes on her face and she glanced over at Octavian who was enjoying her discomfort.

"Erik…hey Erik…we're ready to discuss what we're going to cook before we leave!" Octavian called out.

Renata thought she was going to die of embarrassment when Erik looked up and saw all of them staring down at him.

"Okay," he said standing up with no shame, pubic hairs neatly trimmed, his dick swinging as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. He didn't bother to put on his swim trunks, just snatched them up and threw them over his shoulder.

"Girl, I can still see his dick print from here," Niecy said.

Terrell walked away shaking his head.

Renata took a seat at the second level deck patio table. Octavian sat across from her.

"I'll see y'all in the van," Niecy said leaving them.

Mason stayed behind, his eyes still on Renata as he sat next to her.

She felt her cheeks get tight when Erik walked in and she too could see his dick print through the towel. He set his trunks on the railing to dry and sat next to Octavian at the patio table bench seat. He gave a head nod to Mason.

Renata took out her small notepad and cleared her throat.

"Erik….we can't cook," she blurted out and Erik started laughing.

"No worries, Soyini already told me," he said.

"The best we can do is a simple spaghetti meal with a basic salad," Octavian said.

Mason's eyes were on Erik. Erik ignored him.

"I have an idea of what I would like to make if you all would agree to it," Erik said.

"Octavian and I will prep for you and clean up. I'll do whatever you tell me to do," she said, her voice coming out in a rush of gratitude. Except her last eight words made Erik and Mason's eyebrows raise a bit.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do?" Erik repeated, a slick smile easing across his delectable lips. She glanced over at Mason who still looked bothered.

"Yes. We will be your sous chefs," she said.

Erik's eyes held hers and then they slid down to her top and back up again.

"Okay, bet," he said. She held her pen in hand ready to write on her notepad.

"Since you are going to knock your job interview out of the park, I'd like to do something special to celebrate. I'd like to make something my Pops used to make for my Mom," he said.

"Oh, that's so cool, Erik. Thank you for your confidence in me," she said.

Vera stuck her head out from the second-floor screen.

"Mase, Evan and I are ready to talk about our shopping list," she said. Vera's eyes raked across Erik's naked chest as Mason stood up.

"We'll be leaving in about thirty minutes," Mason said.

"We'll be ready," Renata said.

Mason reached out and squeezed her shoulder, the tip of his pinky finger grazing the top of her right breast when he dropped his hand to leave. Erik caught that and just smiled.

"Don't worry about making a list, Renata. When we get to the store, I'll jot some things you both can get while I'll do the bulk of the shopping," Erik said.

"We'll use my credit card for the purchases, I need to get some points on my Amex," Octavian said when he saw the worry in Renata's eyes. She was on a tight budget but didn't want Erik to know about any of her financial concerns. Renata gave Octavian a look of thanks.

"I'll pay for half. Renata, this will be for you anyway, so Octavian and I got this."

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm going to pick my seat in the van," Octavian said when he saw Erik staring at Renata, "see you two in half," he said leaving.

Alone on the second deck, she folded her hands on the table and watched Erik's expression. There was no discussion of the early morning fuckfest with Celeste and Dawn. Or her seeing him naked for the first time. She could hear Vera, Mason, and Evan talking in the family room. Sounded like they were going to make tacos or a burrito bar.

"Come sit in front of me," he said. His eyes were glancing at the screen door of the deck watching Mason and his team of cooks.

"Sit in front of you? Why?"

"Didn't you say you would do anything I told you to do?" His voice had gone low and husky.

Renata blinked and found herself standing up and walking around to his side of the wooden table. It was made like a park picnic table with matching picnic benches on both sides.

"Get up on the table facing me," he said, pushing the bench back a bit.

She sat her backside on the table, her legs dangling. His hands reached up and pushed her thighs open. He placed her feet on the bench and stood up in front of her, his body leaning close, his chest up against her chest. He looked down at her.

"Your boy can't stand that we're down in the basement together," he said.

Renata was listening to his words, but his lips were distracting her. And his body heat was causing her to sweat more than the sun beating down on them.

"Well, Bertrand's not staying down there now—"

"So, it's just you and me?"

Her eyes were still on his lips.

"Yes," she whispered.

"He'll be ready to scoop you up then," Erik said.

Erik looked back over her shoulder and pressed in a little closer to her.

"I'm going to do something and I want you to play along, okay?" he said.

His skin on his chest was so smooth, even his shiny keloid scars looked smooth to the touch.

"Renata?"

"Huh," she said finally look up into his eyes.

"I'm going to whisper in your ear, and when I do, I want you to laugh really loud like I've said the funniest shit. Okay?"

"Yes," she said willing to do anything, her hands itching to travel up his body, touch his pecs, tickle his nipples...

His face leaned in next to hers and then his mouth was pressed against the shell of her left ear. He waited a few seconds and then she felt the heat of his wet tongue flick against her ear, his voice soft, his breath warm and minty.

"Tonight, I want you to wear that t-shirt you wore to bed again, but this time…no panties…"

She let out a loud cackle throwing her head back. Erik grazed his teeth on the tip of her ear and stood back from her smiling.

His eyes went back to the screen.

"Oh, this nigga is heated now," Erik said.

Renata started to turn so she could look.  
"Nah, stay still. Don't look. Let him stew in that shit."

"What's he doing?"

"He's giving me the death stare. Here comes Vera."

"Hey. We're leaving soon," Vera called out.

"Be right there,' Erik said.

He stood silently.

"What are they doing?" She asked, hearing movement behind her in the house.

"They left the room."

Renata looked over her shoulder. No one there.

"Did he look pissed? Or mad?"

"Upset. Probably because he knows my dick is this close to you."

He chuckled and stepped back from her giving her more space.

She looked back up at him. His eyes were on her chest.

"Time to go," she said.

His head dipped low and she felt his mouth surround her left nipple, sucking on it right through the thin material of her shirt and bra.

"Erik," she gasped reaching out and clasping the nape of his neck with her left hand. He eased back and blew on her nipple, the air from his lips making the wetness from his saliva cool, hardening her nipple. His head moved to her other nipple, his tongue licking it first before sucking on the material again. When he blew on it this time, she felt her legs shake.

"Hmmm…you got them big nipples," he said.

She saw his dick jump and she reached out and rubbed it through the towel.

"You bold, girl. I like that," he said. He glanced over his shoulder. They were far enough away from the balcony to not be seen all that well. He plucked at her nipples and she found herself whimpering his name. She squeezed his bulge.

"You makin' my shit grow," he said unfastening the towel from his waist.

"Fuck," she said coming face to face with his thickness again.

"Touch it," he said, and she gripped it with both hands. It plumped up hard fast, the veins in it looking angry and ready to blow a back out or two.

"You gonna let me eat your pussy tonight before you let that nigga hit it?" he asked.

Her eyes shut and she groaned. But she started stroking his erection.

"Open your eyes," he said.

His dick was so hot in her hand. Her eyes popped open and she looked at his cock growing more as she gripped it, his balls hanging heavy and full.

"I want you to show me how you made yourself cum when you were calling my name."

He pushed his hips closer to her so that the bulbous tip of his dick was near her mouth.

"You show me how you came, okay? Then I want to taste you."

He looked over her shoulder again then focused back on her face. Her heavy-lidded eyes made him smile. She opened her mouth to take him in her mouth but he stopped her.

"I know you want to suck my dick…"

She started squirming on the table.

"…but we have to go to the store. I want you to have time to let me stretch that mouth out. I know that's what you want. And I want to fuck your mouth so bad, baby…"

He gripped his dick in his hand and rubbed the glans on her lips.  
"Oh, look at that pre-cum coming out already," he said. He squeezed his tip and let the fluid drip on her cheek.

"Making your face glossy. Damn, that's a lot of pre-cum, girl."

He rubbed it on her face then made her lick it off of his fingers when he shoved them in her willing mouth. She sucked on his middle and ring finger. He stared at her for a moment. His face grew serious.

"Are you up on Prurit?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I am too. Are you on the pill?"

Damn.

She released his dick and he covered himself back up with the towel. Prurit was a professional service that allowed people who had STD tests done regularly to have quick access to their records. And he was asking about the pill.

"Yes. I'm on the pill."

"Good. C'mon we better get ready to go," he said when he heard one of the rental cars horn blow.

His fingers reached up and played with her nipples again then cupped her breasts, pushing them together.

"Big ass titties. You just thick everywhere. Will you let me eat your pussy, Renata?"

"Yes," she said.

Her eyes sought out his and he caressed her face.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me…fuck me like you did Celeste," she said.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yesss," she hissed, so hot and horny for him.

Erik pulled her closer to him and kissed her. His lips gentle and a bit coy with hers before releasing her. She grabbed for his shoulders and he smiled.

"What you want some more?"

She thrust her lips on his and pushed his mouth open so she could taste his tongue. He let her explore it before forcing his tongue in to dominate her mouth, his arms reaching up to grab her arms. She was panting when he let her go and stepped away from her.

"Now I gotta try and get this shit to fall back," he chuckled pulling on his dick through the towel.

Another car honked.

"Until later," he said winking at her.

He headed down to the basement to change and she sat on the table imagining herself with her face pressed into her pillow, and her ass up in the air, fingers jammed in her slit, and his name on her lips.

She couldn't wait.

"Mmmmm…Erik…" she sighed touching her erect nipples.

She stepped off the table and grabbed her notepad.

Mason stood by the open screen door.

"Mase—"

"What's going on with you and Erik?"

His voice really was heated. And he looked really upset.

She sauntered over to Mason, a sly smile on her face.

"We're just getting to know each other—"

Mason blocked her exit from the deck.

"Mase—"

"This is the one time we've both been free, Renata. I'm not going to sit here and let some random guy come up in here and take what's mine."

His mouth was on hers before she knew what hit her, his beard tickling her chin. His hands grabbed her ass cheeks, lifting and separating them. His lips traced up her neck and he jammed his tongue in her ear making her gasp from the sensation.

"I've been wanting this big ass for years, Renata," he said slapping her backside. He pressed into her and she could feel his erection through his pants.

"Give me a chance, baby," he moaned in her ear.

Mason.

This is what she wanted. All these years. All this time wasted with other people. Her lips latched onto his and his kisses made her feel happy. His mouth went to her neck and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the muscles in his back.

Over his shoulder, she saw Erik inside the house, fully-dressed and ready to go shopping. Her heart sank a bit.

He looked more than upset.

Erik looked pissed.


End file.
